I love you, I hate you
by Romania
Summary: Tout commence par une pièce... puis survient une série d'évènements qui les ammène à comprendre! Ils se déteste! Ha oui?...c'est ce qu'on verra! Yuki'Kyo
1. Pour une pièce

_Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas!_

_Couples : Kyo/Yuki, Thoru/?? Et…_

**Chapitre 1**

**Pour une pièce…**

POV Yuki

Et dire que tout commença de la façon la plus banale qui soit…

…C'était une journée comme les autres! Moi, Thoru et le chat stupide, nous étions simplement en classe à écouter ce que le professeur nous enseignait…enfin à écouter c'est un peu exagérer car moi je rêvassais et Kyo dormait. C'est fou l'effet du soleil chez les chats! On dirait qu'il agit comme un somnifère, mais ce n'est pas important!

Donc, un peu perdu dans mes pensées, je revins à moi que lorsque notre prof nous parla d'une pièce que l'on aurait à jouer cette année. Elle ajouta que les rôles seraient choisit au hasard par une pige et que personne ne pouvait changer de rôle. Ceci dit, elle nous appela un à un pour que nous venions piger : les filles dans le chapeau de droite, les gars dans celui de gauche. Quand mon nom fut nomme je me levai et marchai lentement vers le bureau du professeur pour me placer devant le chapeau de gauche.

Intérieurement, avant de plonger ma main dans le chapeau, je priais pour ne pas avoir le rôle du prince! Me concentrant sur cette prière, je pris une inspiration puis…

- Hey baka! Tu te trompes de chapeau! Celui-ci c'est pour les garçons!

Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix moqueuse. Kyo! Sans me préoccuper de lui, je tirai un morceau de papier et alla le présenter à mon prof pendant que celle-ci proposait à mon cousin un séjour gratuit en retenue que celui-ci déclina rapidement.

- Faites pas attention à lui, dit-je en tendant mon papier au prof qui me donna le scénario propre à mon personnage.

Je la remerciai avant de retourner m'asseoir. À peine fus-je assis que mon plus que charmant cousin, et on se doute du côté sarcastique de cette appellation, me murmura :

- Alors tu fais la princesse?

Encore une fois je décidai de l'ignorer sachant que ça le mettait en rogne. Puis son nom fut appelé. Le surveillant du regard, je m'aperçu que son visage avait changer lorsqu'il avait piger son rôle. Riant intérieurement je me dit que ce devait sûrement être un rôle secondaire et que ça le frustrait de ne pas être en avant plan. Mais j'avais tort…

FIN POV

-Le prince!

Kyo dit ces deux mots comme s'il voulait les cracher. Thoru, tout sourire se tourna alors vers Yuki pour lui demander, à son tour, quel rôle il allait jouer. Celui-ci répondit d'une voix nette :

- Le roi Armand, père du prince Dorante. Lui-même qui lui ordonne de se rendre chez Sylvia, princesse du royaume de Jade.

Tout en parlant, le prince Yuki fixait son cousin se réjouissant à l'avance de pouvoir lui imposer quelque chose. Kyo pour sa part se renfrogna. Quant à Saki et Uo, celles-ci ne semblait pas trop heureuse, va savoir pourquoi. Soucieux d'appuyer un peu plus sur le poignard question de bien l'enfoncer, Yuki ajouta à l'intention de son cousin :

- Tu sais il y a une scène de baiser entre le prince et la princesse!

-QUOI?

Kyo avait crié, à la fois surprit et furieux alors que Thoru rougissait.

- Ça ne t'arrive pas de lire ton texte, Baka Neko?

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, le chat se mit brusquement à parcourir son texte avait d'arriver à la dite scène.

- Je ne peux pas jouer ça! S'exclama Kyo

- Pourquoi pas? Lança Yuki d'un ton moqueur. Tu ne sais pas embrasser c'est ça?

- Tu vas me le payer sale rat!

- Ne vous disputer pas!

Thoru venait de parler et bien qu'elle n'avait pas hausser le ton ni menacer personne les deux garçon se turent. Finalement, au bout d'un moment Kyo demanda :

- Et toi Thoru? Quel rôle vas-tu jouer

- Euhhhh… en fait je…

- Salut! Fit une voix enjouer qui leurs fit à tous, tourner la tête.

_Alors qui est cette mystérieuse personne?_

_Quel rôle joue Thoru…et surtout à quand ce fameux baiser qui tourmente déjà notre cher Kyo…_

_Une réponse au moins dans le prochain chapitre! Review_

_Romy_

…_au fait, pour le lemon la dernière fois…um…um…peut-être un cette fois mais c'est pas sur!!!_


	2. Jalousie

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**Jalousie…**_

-Salut!

- Momiji, s'écria Thoru avant de se lever.

Et oui c'était Momiji! Mais il avait changé, comme il avait changé. En six mois il avait pris au moins une bonne dizaine de centimètre ce qui le rendait plus grand que Thoru. Ses cheveux avaient légèrement poussé et son visage c'était allongé. Lui qui n'avait que 15 ans, on aurait dit qu'il en avait 17! Beau comme un cœur, il faisait fureur à l'école et s'habillait désormais comme un garçon, ses vêtements de fille étant trop petits et franchement peut approprier.

- Je t'ai manqué Thoru Hime¹? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Ha…euh…

Momiji sourit avant de saluer les autres en prenant bien soin de passer ses bras autour du cou de Kyo.

- Content de me voir Kyon?

Le dit Kyon le repoussa fermement en jurant. Momiji, pour sa part, sourit et éclata de rire. Il n'avait pas changé de ce côté-là! Toujours aussi énergique et souriant.

- De quoi vous parliez avant que j'arrive? Finit-il par dire après s'être calmer.

- De la pièce, répondit Thoru

- La pièce?

Quelques explications plus tard…

- Ha je vois! Alors Kyon aura la joie d'embrasser une belle princesse!

- La ferme! Répondit Kyo en frappant son cousin

- Ai euh, Kyo est méchant avec moi!

Thoru sourit en se disant intérieurement que c'était une chance que Momiji n'est pas changer…après tout il était très bien comme ça! Plus que bien en fait…

- Mais Thoru, ça ne nous dit pas qui tu joues!

- Hein quoi? Demanda-t-elle un peu perdue.

- Quel rôle joues-tu, insista le blond.

- Je joue…je joue la princesse!

POV Yuki

Silence!

Plus un son!

On entendrait une mouche voler à un kilomètre à la ronde!

Thoru, la princesse? Kyo le prince? Thoru qui embrasse Kyo? Kyo qui embrasse Thoru? Pas question!

FIN POV

La jalousie…

Lentement elle s'installait dans les cœurs de Yuki et de Momiji. Sournoise, assez pour qu'ils ne puissent en déterminer la cause. Seulement, ils savaient qu'ils devaient empêcher ce baiser…à tout prix!

La gêne…

Lentement elle envahissait Thoru et Kyo! Pourquoi? Va savoir. Bien sur le fait qu'ils auraient à s'embrasser ne leurs plaisait guère mais au moins ils se connaissaient, et puis comme Thoru savait le secret des douze, elle ne risquait pas de serrer le chat de trop près! N'empêche que…il n'aurait pas fallu que Momiji et Yuki le sache…

-C'est…bien…tu feras une belle princesse Thoru! Bredouilla Momiji, trouvant le silence insupportable.

- C'est vrai, renchérit Yuki.

- Pour sur, ajouta Hanajima.

- Vous…êtes sur?

-Puisqu'on te le dit, continua Kyo en donnant un léger coup sur la tête à la jeune fille.

Puis le silence revint, terrible! Et ce jusqu'à ce que les cours reprennent. Momiji quitta ses amis à regrets comme l'avait fait plutôt Hanajima et Uo. Il déposa un léger baiser sur le front de Thoru avant de faire de même pour Kyo qui lui envoya un coup qu'il évita. Avec son éternel sourire il les quitta mais tous purent remarquer que son regard était triste. Thoru passa la première et entra dans le lycée, laissant les deux cousins seuls.

Yuki évitait le regard de Kyo ce qui enrageait celui-ci. Tanner de son manège il alla se planter devant la souris, lui barrant ainsi l'accès à la porte d'entrée.

- C'est quoi ton problème?

Yuki releva les yeux vers son cousin mais ne daigna pas lui répondre. À la place il passa à côté de lui et entra dans le lycée. Kyo, le suivant s'écria :

- Ça te pose un tel problème que je doive embrasser Thoru?

Yuki s'arrêta et murmura sans se retourner :

- Tu ne comprends pas…

C'était peut-être une réponse des plus évasive mais comme lui-même ne comprenait pas, c'était la seule qu'il pouvait fournir.

- Yu…, commença Kyo avant de renoncer.

Son cousin était déjà entrer dans la classe et avait refermer la porte…

_Voili, voilou le chapitre 2…_

_Je sais pas si ça vous a éclairer sur certaines choses mais j'ose espérer que oui!_

_À bientôt,_

_Romy _

_Ha et, juste comme ça, je n'avais pas lu les tome après le 12 quand j'ai commençer cette histoire!_


	3. Malentendus

_Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié de donner la définition du numéro 1 :_

_Hime : Princesse_

_Et merci pour mes deux review ça fait toujours plaisir_

_Et voila pour vous le…_

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**Questionnement**_

Kyo, bien qu'il avait menacer Tohru et Yuki de les assommés si jamais ils révélaient son rôle à Shiguré, du endurer les remarque de son cousin. En fait ce n'était ni Tohru ni Yuki qui avait parler mais bien Momiji ce qui enrageait plus le chat car il se trouvait dans l'impossibilité de punir le blond.

- Tu seras un très beau Prince Kyo, relança Shiguré au souper.

Kyo, tanner que son aîné se moque de lui, se priva volontairement de souper et monta directement se coucher. Tohru alla le rejoindre après avoir manger car elle savait bien qu'il serait sur le toit.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux cousins restant mais il fut rapidement brisé par le plus vieux des deux qui demanda :

- Dit Yuki, ça ne te dérange pas trop que Kyo doivent embrasser Tohru lors de la première?

Celui à qui s'adressait la question sursauta puis bredouilla une réponse rapide :

- Pourquoi ça me ferait quoi que ce soit? Je m'en contre fiche!

- Mouais, c'est ça, fit Shiguré avec un sourire.

Puis il se leva et ajouta avant de quitter la pièce :

- Pas la peine de le nier mon petit Yuki, tout le monde est au courant de toute façon!

- QUOI? S'écria Yuki mais déjà Shiguré était partit.

POV Yuki

« Tout le monde est au courant »

Cette phrase me hantait même après que je sois monter me coucher. Qu'avait voulu dire mon cousin par là? Qu'est-ce que tout le monde savait?

Bizarre comme certaines personnes croient savoir tout de nous quand nous même nous ne savons rien de rien. C'est sur cette réflexion que je m'endormis.

FIN POV

Pendant ce temps sur le toit…

- Tient Kyo, je t'ai apporté un peu de poisson.

Kyo la remercia d'un sourire qu'il réservait que pour elle seule puis attrapa son repas. Une fois qu'il eut fini de manger il se tourna vers Tohru pour la remercier mais celle-ci ne semblait pas vraiment s'intéresser à lui. Elle fixait les étoiles, comme mélancolique.

- Dit-moi Kyo, demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Est-ce que…tu as déjà été amoureux?

Kyo se figea. Que voulait-elle dire par là? Elle n'était quand même pas amoureuse de lui? Si? Mais lui, il ne l'aimait pas…enfin pas comme ça…de toute façon son cœur appartenant à…

Cette affirmation resta un moment sans réponse dans la tête de Kyo puis il la compléta de la manière qu'il jugeait adéquate…

… à moi-même.

- Kyo…?

Sortant de ses pensées Kyo se décida enfin à répondre :

- Je ne crois pas non!

Tohru eut un drôle de regard, indéfinissable puis soupira. Kyo, pensant qu'il l'avait vexée ajouta :

- De toute façon je ne sais pas…enfin je ne crois pas savoir ce qu'est l'amour!

Cette fois le regard de la jeune fille s'enflamma :

- L'amour! C'est le sentiment le plus merveilleux au monde. C'est de savoir que l'on compte autant pour une personne qu'elle compte pour nous! C'est de savoir que l'on vit pour quelqu'un et que cette personne nous regretteras si nous disparaissons.

Elle agrippa Kyo par les épaule et ajouta la voix entrecouper de sanglots :

- L'amour vaut la peine…Kyo…même si nous souffrons…même si on a le cœur briser…même s'il ne m'aimera peut-être jamais…

Kyo ne sut pas comment réagir et ne pu que prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras lorsqu'elle se laissa aller contre lui. Résultat? Il se transforma en chat que Tohru serra comme si sa vie en dépendait. Pendant tout le temps qu'elle pleura, Kyo, lui, se demanda qui était se Il. Puis il cru comprendre, ça ne pouvait être nul autre que…

…Yuki!

_Le chapitre 3, ouf, que de question dans celui-ci!_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu_

_À bientôt pour le chapitre 4 et n'oublier pas les review, ça encourage à publier!_

_Biz_

_Romy_


	4. Premières Répétitions

_**Chapitre 4**_

_**Premières répétitions**_

Le lendemain matin, le trio se rendit au lycée de bonne heure car ils avaient une répétion. À la grande surprise de tous devant la porte d'entrée de la salle de répétions se trouvait, accoudé au mur, un séduisant blondinet.

- Momiji! S'exclama pour la deuxième fois Tohru. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Mais voyons Hime, croyez-vous vraiment que je raterais une occasion de vous voir?

Tohru rougit mais Kyo, lui, poussa le jeune homme et entra dans la salle pour être assaillit pas une dizaine de fille qui se proposait pour l'aider à s'habiller. Même chose pour le Prince, qui ne réussit à se libérer d'eux que par l'intervention de la professeure.

-XxX-

Une fois costumer, Tohru et Kyo se dirigèrent vers la scène pour répéter.

Un élève : …le beau prince, déguiser sous les traits d'un simple valet, rencontre en secret sa belle dans un jardin de rose.

_Kyo entre_

**Tohru**, se retournant : Vous avez pu venir Amour.

**Kyo **: Seul un fou se serait défilé.

**Tohru,** désignant les fleurs un peu plus loin : Voyez ses roses, je suis tout comme elles.

**Kyo **: Douce et belle!

**Tohru **: Non remplis d'épine, car sous mon apparence fragile, se cache un lourd secret.

**Kyo :** Non moins lourd que l'est le mien, ma princesse.

**Tohru **: Cette appellation me fait horreur et pourtant, pourtant, comme je souhaite vous entendre dire!

En parlant la jeune fille fixait le public, en l'occurrence sa classe, mais en particulier dans la direction de Yuki et Momiji.

**Kyo **: Et je vous la répèterais mille fois…je ferais n'importe quoi, juste pour pouvoir être digne de votre amour!

**Tohru **: Mais vous l'êtes déjà mon doux ami.

**Kyo :** Le suis-je? Non, un être comme moi ne peux l'être. Vouloir quelqu'un comme vous, désirer votre peau pâle et que votre regard vio…

Kyo s'interrompit, sachant très bien qu'il n'allait pas dire la bonne réplique. Il se reprit :

**Kyo :** …ambré se pose sur moi rempli d'amour et de tendresse, et non de froideur et de haine…

**Tohru,** d'un air surpris car ce n'était pas la bonne réplique Haine? Ai-je l'air de vous détester?

**Kyo,** se reprenant : Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je songeais à ce que vous m'avez dit sur Dorante. ( _si vous vous en souvenez pas c'est le rôle que tien Kyo sauf que là il se fait passer pour son propre valet, avec qui il a échanger sa place)_

**Tohru **: Quel homme abject, ne trouvez-vous pas. Il se donne des hauts airs et se croit digne de tout alors qu'en fin de compte, même s'il est riche, il n'est pas grand-chose. Un pauvre orphelin recueillit par une âme généreuse…

**Kyo**, baissant les yeux : C'est vraiment ce que vous croyez?

**Tohru :** Je le crois…

**Kyo, **d'un air triste: Bien…je vais vous laissez. Bonsoir madame…

_Kyo sort_

-XxX-

POV Yuki

Bizarre.

Le seul mot capable de qualifier le comportement de Kyo aujourd'hui. Après la scène il semblait bouleverser, comme si les dernières paroles de Tohru/Sylvia avaient été pour lui.

Et Tohru, que dire de la façon dont elle avait regarder dans notre direction en parlant. Et le regard de Kyo à cet instant là…

Bizarre.

Le reste de la journée à passer vite. Par contre, tout le long du cour j'ai sentit le regard de Kyo poser sur moi.

FIN POV

Sur le chemin du retour la conversation fut rare. Cette fois, même Tohru était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle repensait à sa conversation avec Momiji…

POV Kyo

Elle l'aime.

Je le savais! Je l'ai toujours sut mais là c'est plus que clair! Surtout avec le regard plein de tendresse qu'elle a eu pour lui!

Elle l'aime.

Tohru aime Yuki! Et ça m'enrage, vraiment. Ça ne devrait pas pourtant, mais c'est comme ça…

Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si difficile de se comprendre soit même?

FIN POV

_Ha ha! Je vous laisse là-dessus!_

_Que de malentendu entre nos personnages favoris…_

_Enfin si vous voulez la suite et savoir ce que Momiji a dit à Tohru qui l'a rendue si pensive vous savez quoi faire!_

_Romy_

Ps : Pour la pièce j'avais pas d'inspiration donc c'est plutôt nul, désolée

pps: Plus il y a de review plus vite vient la suite:)


	5. Happy valentine day part 1

_Merci pour toutes les reviews, ça m'encourage toujours !_

_Et pour la pièce, je me suis bien inspirer des jeux de l'amour et du hasard!_

_Et maintenant place au :_

_**Chapitre 5**_

_**Happy valentine day**_

**Partie 1, Tohru et Momiji**

Flash back

- Hey Hime, s'écria une voix.

Tohru, qui venait tout juste de se départir de son costume de scène pour le remplacer par son uniforme d'école, se retourna pour faire face à Momiji. Elle lui fit un sourire éclatant pendant qu'il se proposait pour la raccompagnée.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire tu sais, répondit-elle. Je rentre toujours avec Kyo et Yuki!

- Ha je vois…

Tohru attendit qu'il finisse sa phrase mais Momiji ne dit rien de plus. Intérieurement elle se sentie déçue. Elle avait tant espérer qu'il insiste ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

-…je te laisse alors, bonne soirée.

Momiji se dirigea vers la porte de la « loge » qui n'en était pas vraiment une. En arrivant tout près il ajouta :

- Tu étais magnifique Tohru! J'aimerais bien prendre la place de Kyo…

- Hum? Questionna la jeune fille pas trop sure d'avoir bien compris mais déjà Momiji quittait la pièce.

Fin du Flash-back 

Tohru soupira. Ça faisait un mois depuis ce jour là. Si longtemps, et pourtant cette conversation restait graver dans son esprit. Ils avaient répéter plusieurs fois depuis et toujours Momiji était là, toujours.

Aujourd'hui ils étaient le 14 février, jour de la St-valentin et la jeune fille était vraiment nerveuse. Elle s'était permise d'envoyer un valentin à Momiji et elle ne savait vraiment pas comment il réagirait…

Elle regarda l'heure tourner. Bientôt il serait midi…bientôt elle saurait!

…

Comme toujours, Momiji s'était rendu à sa case avec appréhension. Il craignait qu'en l'ouvrant tout les valentins lui tombent dessus comme ça avait été plutôt le cas avec Yuki. Celui-ci s'était retrouver inondé de cadeaux, cartes et chocolats de tout genre. Bien entendu Momiji et Kyo s'était moquer de lui mais lorsque la même chose, ou presque, était arriver à ce dernier, Momiji avait commencer à se méfier.

Lentement il composa le code de son cadenas :

-23-5-18

CLIC

Une grande inspiration puis…

…un tas de boîte de chocolat qui tombent à ses pieds. Décidément les Soma étaient en demande. Momiji voulu se pencher pour ramasser quelques boîtes quand une jolie carte rose attira son attention. Elle sentait le parfum des fleurs sauvages…celui de Tohru. Fébrile, Momiji l'ouvrit et entama sa lecture :

_Salut prince Momiji,_

_Juste un petit mot pour te dire que je t'apprécie vraiment. Tu comptes énormément pour moi et je n'imagine vraiment pas vivre dans un monde où tu ne serais pas…_

_Passe une bonne St Valentin,_

_Ta princesse, _

_Tohru –xxx-_

_P.s : J'espère que je pourrai avoir mon baiser de la St Valentin:)_

Momiji resta plus que surpris. Il était touché, vraiment, par la lettre de Tohru et, même si ce n'était pas la déclaration d'amour qu'il avait espérer en respirant le parfum qui émanait de la carte, c'était la plus belle carte qu'il avait reçu. C'était quand même mieux que tout ces « Je t'aime » venant de filles à qui il n'avait parlé qu'une ou deux fois.

Souriant, il attrapa son déjeuner, referma sa case puis se dirigea vers la cour d'école, là où l'attendait sûrement ses cousins ainsi que la jeune fille qui faisait battre son cœur.

…

Assise dans la cour d'école en compagnie de Kyo et Yuki, Tohru attendait que son « prince » arrive. Elle écoutait qu'à moitié la conversation entre les deux cousins mais remarqua une légère rougeur sur les joues de Yuki quand Kyo mentionna une certaine lettre.

Soudain, apparut dans son champ de vision, Momiji qui avait l'air vraiment heureux. Elle lui sourit avant de le saluer puis de l'inviter à s'asseoir.

- Dis, Momiji, pourquoi souris-tu comme ça? Demanda Yuki désireux de mettre un terme à sa conversation avec Kyo.

- C'est que j'ai reçu une lettre géniale.

- De? Questionna Kyo prenant part à la conversation.

- Qui d'autre que ma princesse?

Tohru se sentit rougir puis la rougeur sur ses joues décupla lorsque Momiji l'embrassa sur celles-ci.

- Qu'est-ce que…? Commença-t-elle.

Momiji rit un peu et dit :

- Tes trois becs…

- Ça n'en fait que 2, remarqua Yuki.

Nouveau sourire du blond.

- Le troisième sera pour plus tard…

…

Le reste de l'heure du dîner fut passée à parler de choses anodine bien que les cartes reçue furent le sujet principale de conversation ce qui semblait ravir Kyo et déplaire à Yuki. Puis lorsque la cloche sonna les quatre amis ( pour autant que Kyo soit l'ami de Yuki…Ils se supporte disons…ou peut-être pas) se quittèrent à regret pour retourner en cours.

…

Tohru attendait les garçons à la sortie de la cour d'école quand une main vint se glissée dans la sienne. Surprise elle se laissa entraînée jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit qui la tenait ainsi. C'était Momiji. Elle dégagea sa main de la sienne et le regarda, surprise.

- Qu'est-ce qui…?

Elle ne fini jamais sa phrase car elle sentit rapidement deux lèvres douces se posée sur les siennes. Une bouffé de chaleur l'envahie en même temps qu'un sentiment de bien-être indescriptible. Qu'aurait-elle donnée pour rester toujours des les bras de Momiji. Mais bien vite il se recula. Souriant il déclara un peu trop rapidement pour que se soit considérer comme naturel :

- Mon troisième baiser.

Tohru ne répondit rien, le regardant sans le regarder.

- Um…je dois partir…je suis... Haru m'attend! Bredouilla Momiji voyant qu'elle n'avait aucune réaction.

La jeune fille le regarda s'en aller jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparut de son champ de vision avant de porter ses doigts à ses lèvres. Un sourire éclatant flottait sur celles-ci lorsque Kyo et Yuki vinrent la rejoindre…

_Le cinquième chapitre…fini. _

_Celui là à été particulièrement facile à écrire, comme si les lettres se tapaient toutes seules!_

_Enfin encore merci pour les reviews et désolée pour la longue attente…impardonnable que je suis!!:)_

_À bientôt pour le chapitre 6 : Happy valentine day, point de vue Kyo et Yuki!!_

_Biz_

_Romy_


	6. Happy valentine day part 2

_Lilly-Bulle: Ravie que ce chapitre t'ais plus J'espère que celui-ci te plaira autant!_

_Dede-Cool, et Tara Timquogni: La voilà pour vous, plus vite que prévu :)_

_Angeyumi: J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes!!!_

_Pour tous mes lecteurs/lectrices voici le:_

__

_**Chapitre 6**_

_**Happy valentine day**_

**Partie 2, Kyo et Yuki**

- T'en a de la veine, Prince, ricana Kyo en voyant la pille de chocolat, cartes et cadeaux en tout genre tomber de la case de son cousin.

- Si c'est ça la popularité, je te laisse le titre de Prince, continua Momiji en riant lui aussi.

Yuki fusilla ses deux cousins du regard puis entreprit de ramasser les multiples cadeaux tombés de sa case sous le regard amusé des deux autres qui s'éloignèrent finalement en direction de la case de Kyo.

Celui-ci composa son code et ouvrit brutalement sa case pour se faire engloutir lui aussi sous un tas de valentin. Nouvel éclat de rire de Momiji. Décidément les Soma avaient la cote auprès de la gente féminine de l'école (pas juste féminine heyhey).

Laissant Kyo se débrouiller avec ses multiples cartes, Momiji s'éloigna. Le dit Kyo prit la plupart des chocolats et les fourra dans le fond de sa case avant de ramasser ses livres. Il se dirigea tout bonnement vers sa classe agacent Yuki au passage qui le gratifia d'un autre regard noir.

Une fois en classe, Kyo se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et partit rapidement au pays des songes en se disant que c'était une chance que Kagura soit à l'étranger cette année et qu'elle ne lui envoie pas un gros chocolat…il en avait déjà trop ! Un coup sur son bureau le tira de son sommeil alors que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui comme autant de projecteur sur un chanteur connu.

- Pouvez-vous continuer la lecture de la leçon d'aujourd'hui messieurs Soma, demanda la professeure d'un ton calme mais qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Kyo réfléchit à toute allure. Il n'avait pas écouté du cours et la prof le savait très bien( c'est chien quand même lorsque ça arrive, sauf quand c'est à quelqu'un d'autre XD ). Il lui fallait trouver une excuse sinon il se ramasserait encore en colle et ça, Shiguré ne lui pardonnerait pas.

Alors qu'il remarquait que la page où était écrit la dite leçon était marquée en gros sur le tableau, une voix familière se fit entendre :

- Le théorème de l'angle de 30 degré dit que dans un triangle rectangle le côté opposer à l'angle de 30 degré est égale à la moitié de l'hypothénuse. ( Arg, en plus je déteste les maths...)

Kyo tourna la tête pour joindre son regard aux trente autres qui fixait Yuki car c'était lui qui venait de sauver la mise à son cousin.

- Je ne crois pas vous avoir demander de lire la page, dit la prof en fixant Yuki réclamant des explications quant à son comportement pour le plus étrange.

- Vous avez demandé à monsieur Soma de lire la leçon madame, répondit calmement Yuki. C'est toujours mon nom de famille aux dernières nouvelles…

Kyo était aussi surprit que la professeure qui enchaîna comme si de rien n'était. Il était vrai qu'elle avait demander à monsieur Soma de lire sans préciser le quel. Pourtant Yuki devait savoir qu'elle ne s'adressait pas à lui. Alors pourquoi?

Voilà la question qui trottait dans la tête de Kyo lorsque celui-ci ouvrit enfin son livre de Math pour y trouver un valentin. Sa première réaction fut de s'en débarrasser mais la curiosité l'emporta. Il devait savoir qui lui avait envoyer cette lettre, c'est pourquoi il l'ouvrit et se rendit directement à la signature pour découvrir qu'il n'y en avait pas. Frustré, Kyo entreprit quand même de la lire :

_Il y longtemps que je t'observe…_

_Longtemps, trop longtemps..._

_Mon regard te suit sans cesse. Toujours mes yeux se posent sur toi…_

_Tu hantes mes jours et mes nuits…_

_Mon cœur ne bat que pour toi…_

_Pour un baiser de toi je me damnerais…_

_Je t'aime…_

C'était tout…c'était déjà assez. Cent fois au moins, Kyo relu cette lettre pour le moins mystérieuse. Il recherchait son auteur parmi les mots mais aucun indice ne permettait d'identifier le mystérieux auteur de cette lettre qui le chamboulait, va savoir pourquoi. La seule chose qu'il pouvait observer c'était que l'écriture était soignée, rien de plus.

DRING

- Et merde, murmura Kyo pour lui-même alors que le cours prenait fin.

Dans la foule d'élève qui se précipitait au loin, Kyo remarqua une tête familière et entreprit de rattraper son cousin. Arriver à la case de celui-ci il lui dit rapidement :

- Je veux ton avis sur ça!

Yuki leva un regard interrogateur sur son cousin l'air de dire :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là et pourquoi tu veux mon avis »

Mais la carte que Kyo agitait devant ses yeux le ramena à la réalité. Il rougit légèrement avant de dire sans le regarder :

- Laisse moi voir ça…

Il lui prit la carte de main et fit semblant d'en lires les lignes bien qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Pour cause, ils les connaissaient toutes par cœur. Depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments pour son cousin, Yuki avait passé ses soirées à tenter d'écrire une lettre qui dévoilerait ses sentiments au chat sans pour autant révéler son identité, sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais le faire en face. Qu'en penserait Kyo s'il le faisait? De toute façon il ne l'aimerait jamais!

Ayant fini sa supposée lecture, Yuki rendit son bien à Kyo qui disait :

-Alors?

- Ça me semble clair pourtant, commença Yuki.

-???

- Quelqu'un est amoureux de toi, Baka.

- Ça je le sais. Je veux simplement savoir qui c'est!

Yuki roula les yeux avant de demander :

- Pourquoi me poser la question à moi?

- Bien par ce que toute les filles te courent à près donc je me demandais si tu ne pouvait pas identifier l'écriture et me dire laquelle m'avait écrit ça.

- Tu espères quelqu'un en particulier? Demanda Yuki en songeant à Tohru.

- Non!

Yuki eut un sourire.

- Alors je ne peux rien pour toi, j'ignore qui c'est!

-Mais, commença Kyo mais déjà la cloche indiquant le deuxième cour sonnait.

Yuki ramassa ses affaires puis se dirigea vers le cours. Lorsqu'il passa à côté de Kyo il dit malicieusement :

- Et puis qui te dit que l'auteur est une fille?

Sur ce il planta son cousin qui resta sur place, étonner par les derniers propos de Yuki. Déjà le doute était apparut dans son esprit…

Fin de la partie 2

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus_

_À bientôt pour la partie final de Happy valentine day_

_Biz _

_Romy_


	7. Happy valentine day part 3

Désolée infiniment pour mon retard...je suis incorrigible!!!!!

Mais pour ma défence je dois dire que j'étais en semaine d'examen...

Et bien pour toute celle qui patiente depuis longtemps voici la dernière partie de Happy valentine day!!

_**Chapitre 7**_

_**Happy valentine day**_

**Part 3, Yuuki/Kyo**

Midi. Yuki se dépêcha de sortir de l'école craignant une énième déclaration d'amour de la part de son fan club. Il repensait à Kyo. Peut-être l'idée de la lettre anonyme n'était pas si bonne que ça!

Et si…

Et si Kyo découvrait la véritable identité de son admirateur…

Yuki frissonna. Ne pas y penser était la meilleure solution. Si seulement Kyo pouvait arrêter de lui poser milles et une question là-dessus.

Soupirant il se laissa tomber sur le gazon aux côtés de son cher cousin qui semblait sur le point de lui poser une autre question, qui ne vint pas. À la place ils virent arriver Tohru qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées. À bien y réfléchir ça faisait un petit bout qu'elle était comme ça, songea Yuki en la saluant. Kyo fit de même et le silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que le chat le brise.

- Dit Yuki, tu crois vraiment que l'auteur de la lettre pourrait être un…un gars?

L'interpeller rougit légèrement avant de rétorquer :

- Oui pourquoi? Ça te gêne?

Sa voix était emplie de tristesse et il espérait que son cousin ne le remarque pas.

- Non…c'est juste…enfin se serait juste surprenant! Bredouilla Kyo, pas certain qu'un simple non aurait été la meilleure chose à dire.

Après tout il ne voulait pas que Yuki pense qu'il préférait les gars bien que…

- Toi ça te gênerait? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment brisant le silence lourd qui s'était installé.

Yuki baissa les yeux, cherchant un moyen de s'esquiver qui se présenta sous la forme de son cousin Momiji. Tohru sembla sortir de sa torpeur lorsqu'il arriva tout sourire. Un peu surpris car il était tout de même de super bonne humeur, Yuki s'enquis sur le pourquoi de cette joie.

- C'est que j'ai reçu une lettre géniale.

Quelle coïncidence, songea Kyo avant de s'enquir sur la provenance de celle-ci.

- Qui d'autre que ma princesse?

La rougeur sur les joues de Tohru était assez significative, ce qui fit sourire Yuki. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsque Momiji embrassa Tohru sur les joues.

- Ça ne te dérange pas trop que Momiji embrasse Tohru comme ça, murmura Kyo à l'oreille de son cousin qui frissonna en sentant le souffle de celui-ci dans son cou.

Kyo fronça les sourcils ayant sentit son cousin frissonner.

- Qu'est-ce que…?

C'est drôle comme Tohru sans le savoir avait exactement dit ce que Kyo pensait.

Momiji rit un peu et dit :

- Tes trois becs…

- Ça n'en fait que 2, remarqua Yuki.

Nouveau sourire du blond.

- Le troisième sera pour plus tard…

Une phrase qui fit sourire Kyo cette fois!

…

Le reste de l'heure du dîner fut passée à parler de choses anodine bien que les cartes reçue furent le sujet principale de conversation ce qui semblait ravir Kyo et déplaire à Yuki. Puis lorsque la cloche sonna les quatre amis se quittèrent à regret pour retourner en cours.

…

Yuki ne fut pas surpris de voir arriver de nouveau son cousin près de sa case mais avant que celui-ci n'ouvre la bouche Yuki déclara :

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne sais pas qui a écrit ça bon sang!

Il avait réagit si rapidement qu'un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Kyo.

- Je n'étais pas venu pour te parler de ça mais comme tu le souhaite si ardemment…

Soupire de la part de Yuki.

-…non sincèrement j'étais venu te…um…te dire merci, dit finalement Kyo comme si ce mot avait eut de la misère à sortir.

Voyant que son cousin n'avait aucune réaction il ajouta en se passant la main dans les cheveux :

- Pour le cours de Maths…

Un léger sourire passa sur les lèvres de la sourie alors qu'il refermait sa case. Il regarda Kyo qui s'était tout dépeigner en passant sa main dans ses cheveux orangés. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, Yuki repoussa la mèche rebelle qui barrait le visage de son cousin avant de lui caresser doucement la joue.

Kyo se laissa faire ayant été prit par surprise. Il apprécia néanmoins ce contact plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il en grogna presque de mécontentement lorsque, se rendant compte de son geste, Yuki retira sa main et se mit à marcher. Kyo le rattrapa rapidement et ils retrouvèrent vite Tohru qui les attendait, étrangement plus loin que d'habitude. Un sourire éclatant flottait sur celles-ci lorsque Kyo et Yuki vinrent la rejoindre…

**Fin de ce chapitre…**

_Au prochain, les supposition de Shiguré sur l'auteur de la lettre…_

_À plush_

_Romy_


	8. Parfois la vérité est si simple

_**Chapitre 8**_

_**Parfois la vérité est si simple…**_

Tohru flottait, littéralement. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Momiji et à leur baiser. Jamais elle ne pourrait l'oublier tant c'était intense. La flamme qui brûlait en elle s'était transformée en brasier et celui-ci la consumait.

…

Personne ne parlait sur le chemin du retour. Yuki fixait devant lui, sans parler, feignant d'ignorer les regards insistant que lui lançait son cousin. Ceux-ci le mettaient vraiment mal à l'aise. Kyo se doutait-il de quelque chose? Intérieurement, Yuki maudit son instant de faiblesse mais le mal ( bien?) était fait…

- Bonjour vous trois, commença Shiguré en les voyant renter. Bonne…

Il s'interrompit. Les jeunes ne le regardaient même pas. Machinalement Tohru se dirigeait vers la cuisine tandis que Kyo montait en haut suivit, à une distance respectable, par Yuki.

- Et bien, songea tout haut le chien. Ça promet comme soirée.

**Quelques heures plus tard, à table**

-Merci Tohru!

La prénommée Tohru eut un sourire vague avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de Kyo. Ils mangèrent tout les quatre pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Shiguré demande :

- Alors la St Valentin c'était comment?

Personne ne répondit jusqu'à ce que Yuki brise la glace.

- En fait Kyo à reçu une lettre et…

-Quoi une lettre?!? D'une Lycéenne?!? Monte moi ça, lança le chien en s'emparant de la lettre que Kyo tenait toujours, songeur.

Yuki se mordit la lèvre inférieur se maudissant d'avoir parler. Son regard croisa celui de son cousin qui rougit subitement. Yuki, surprit, n'osa rien dire pendant que Shiguré lisait la lettre de Kyo.

**P.O.V Kyo**

Il est juste trop…

Trop…

Arg, pourquoi je n'arrive jamais à terminer mes pensées pour Yuki. On dirait bien que mon cerveau est bloqué quand je pense à lui. Mais c'est de sa faute aussi! S'il n'était pas aussi craquant…

Craquant? Non trop faible comme mot!

En fait, aucun mot n'est assez fort pour qualifier Yuki…

Ha comme j'aimerais que cette lettre vienne de lui! Qu'il…Non, non…ce n'est qu'un imbécile de rat…

N'empêche si ses lèvres son aussi douce que ses mains je voudrais bien pouvoir y goûter un jour…

…

- Um…chose certaine, quelqu'un t'aime Kyon!

- Ha oui? Répondis-je à mon cousin d'un ton faussement étonné, furieux d'avoir été tirer de mes pensées. À quoi le vois-tu?

- Très drôle! Non sans blague peut-être est-ce la personne que tu convoites depuis longtemps!

- QUOI?!? Me suis-je écrié en même temps que Yuki.

Nos regards se croisèrent. Dans le sien je pus lire une froide colère ainsi qu'une profonde tristesse. Ha comme je voudrais pouvoir effacer la tristesse de ses beaux yeux!

- Bah oui! Tout le monde le sait Kyo!

- Si je peux me permettre Shiguré, commença Tohru sortant de sa torpeur. Qui sait quoi?

- Que Kyo est fou amoureux!

- QUOI?!?

Encore une fois nous avons parlé en même temps ce qui sembla surprendre Shiguré.

- Avoue le donc Kyo…

Furieux je me suis levé et j'ai lancé trop vivement :

- JE NE SUIS PAS FOU AMOUREUX ET DE TOUTE FAÇON SI C'ÉTAIT LE CAS TU NE SAURAIT JAMAIS DE QUI!!!!

Silence.

Un long moment de silence passa puis Shiguré se mit à sourire.

- Je le savais.

Ha il y a des jours où je voudrais le tuer!


	9. Pleurs dans la nuit

__

_**Bon je me suis finalement décidée a poster le chapitre 9! Peut-être aurez vous rapidemetn le 10e mais je ne promet rien.**_

**_Merci pour les review ca fait toujours plaisir!_**

**_Bonne lecture_**

_**Chapitre 9**_

_**Pleurs dans la nuit**_

P.O.V Yuki

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours détesté Kyo. Enfin façon de parler! J'ai toujours détesté sa façon d'agir car il était tout ce que je n'étais pas.

En vérité, je pense que je l'ai toujours aimé. D'un drôle d'amour cependant, mais d'un amour fort et profond. C'est pourquoi apprendre qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre m'a bouleversé au plus au point. Même s'il n'avait pas vraiment avoué qu'il aimait quelqu'un son regard me l'a révélé si on peut dire. Le fait qu'il se lève et cri m'a aussi mit la puce à l'oreille.

J'ai toujours su qu'il aimait Tohru mais on dirait qu'en avoir la confirmation m'était insupportable.

Shiguré souriait. Moi j'étais aussi figer que Tohru. Puis finalement je me suis levé et je suis parti en direction des bois.

J'ai couru un bon moment avant de m'effondrer par terre à bout de souffle. Je me sentais vide et seul. Un liquide tiède s'était mis à couler sur mes joues et j'ai mis un moment avant de prendre conscience que c'était des larmes.

Fin P.O.V

Kyo avait suivit son cousin des yeux sans réagir puis avait pris rapidement la décision de le suivre. Il fallait qu'il lui parle! Il le fallait!

Jetant un regard noir à Shiguré Kyo s'élança à la suite de sa sourie.

…

Tohru regarda la scène comme par en arrière. Comme si elle n'était pas vraiment là, comme si ce n'était pas réel !

Une fois que les deux cousins furent loin, le téléphone se mit à sonner. Lentement la jeune fille alla décrocher :

- Allo!

- Bonjours princesse…

Tohru faillit échapper le combiner du téléphone! C'était Momiji. Son Momiji qui l'appelait!

- Tohru?

- Oui je…euh…

Mentalement elle se serait giflée.

- Je voulais t'inviter à venir au cinéma demain avec moi, lança Momiji d'une voix mal assurée.

- Oui, je…avec plaisir!

- Bon alors on se vois demain!

- Ok, bye.

La jeune femme raccrocha et c'est le rouge aux joues qu'elle revint à la cuisine!

…

P.O.V Kyo

J'ignore combien de temps j'ai couru. Dix minutes? Vingt? Je suppose que je ne le saurai jamais. J'ai courru jusqu'à ce que j'entende des bruits de sanglots. Quelqu'un pleurait et l'idée que ce soit Yuki me fendait le cœur surtout que…surtout que j'ignorais comment soulager sa peine.

À pas de loup, je me suis approché de lui. Puis pris d'une impulsion je l'ai serrer dans mes bras. Yuki n'as pas réagit sur le coup, puis il s'est agripper a mon chandail, comme s'il trouvait là une bouée de sauvetage, avant d'enfouir sa tête dans mon cou. Décrire ce que j'ai ressentis à ce moment là m'est impossible. Douleur et joie à la fois. J'avais mal pour lui mais en même temps j'étais heureux de le sentir contre moi.

-Yuki…

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de murmurer son nom ce qui a eut pour effet de lui faire lever les yeux vers moi. Une larme coulait toujours sur sa joue blanche. Je voulu l'essuyer d'un doigt mais il me repoussa brutalement.

- Lâche moi!

Sa voix était tellement triste, mais ferme. Malgré ça, ou peut-être à cause de ça, je suis resté.

- Va-t-en baka neko!

- Non…

Mon refus sembla le surprendre mais bien vite il retrouva un regard dur!

- T'as envie de te moquer de moi! C'est ça hein!

La froideur de ses paroles me fendait le cœur sans que je ne puisse l'expliquer.

- Yuki, écoute!

- Non! Laisse moi!

- Pas dans cet état!

Cette fois ma voix se fit dure. Pas question que je le laisse ainsi! Rapidement il s'est éloigné de moi laissant s'échapper un rire sarcastique.

- Parce que tu te soucis de moi maintenant?

- Je me suis toujours soucier de toi…murmurais-je un peu plus pour moi-même que pour Yuki.

-Tu m'as toujours détester, enchaîna mon cousin sans relever ma remarque (peut-être ne l'avait-il pas entendue?). Alors que moi je…

Brusquement il s'interrompit puis sans un regard pour moi il repartit d'un pas lent vers la maison. Je suis rester immobile un bon moment incapable de me décider à le rattraper! Puis je suis rentré, la tête plaine de questions, toujours sans avoir comprit la réaction de mon cousin!

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut!_

_Bientôt une autre répétition plus la sortie au ciné_

_Kiss Romy_


	10. Déclaration

_**Hisokaren:**_ J'avoue!!! Mes chapitres sont vraiment court mais je vais tenter de faire mieux promis Sauf que celui là et le 11e sont déjà taper donc faudra faire avec...surtout que je voulais le léger suspence! Mais pour le 11e il est plus long et je le préfère à celui-ci!

Sinon merci pour la review et pour le commentaire ça m'aide à m'améliorer.

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira mêm s'il est court.

_**Lilibulle:**_ Message recu!!

_**Chapitre 10**_

_**Déclaration**_

Après les évènements ayant suivit la soirée du 14 février, Yuki avait évité Kyo et ce pendant plusieurs semaines. Momiji et Tohru semblait filer le parfait amour car depuis cette journée là ils passaient tout leurs temps ensemble que se soit à l'école ou à l'extérieur des cours!

Lundi matin!

La prof avait annoncé de nouvelles répétitions ce qui faisait enrager Kyo. Il n'avait aucune envie de monter sur la scène pour déclarer sa flamme à Tohru, surtout que Momiji se trouverait dans l'assistance…ainsi que Yuki.

- Ça va être à toi Kyo, lança Hanajima avec son regard toujours aussi étrange.

Kyo grommela un semblant de réponse avant de se rendre sur la scène.

**Kyo :** Bonjours belle dame!

**Tohru : **Mon doux ami, il me tardait de vous revoir.

Elle s'avance et pose un timide baiser sur sa joue. Dans l'assistance Yuki serre les poings à s'en blanchir les phalanges.

**Kyo : **Douce et belle dame il y a une chose de je meurt d'envie de vous dire depuis si longtemps! Je vous…

Kyo s'interrompit coulant un léger regard vers Yuki qui semblait vraiment tendu.

… : aime!

Tout le monde dans la salle fixait Momiji qui avait monter sur la scène l'ai de rien. Il s'approcha de Tohru qui rougissait avant de répéter :

- Je vous aime depuis le premier jour! Vous êtes celle qui faites battre mon cœur Tohru!

Tohru resta aussi stupéfaite que les autres. Bien sur elle et Momiji passaient vraiment beaucoup de temps ensemble mais, bien que tout le monde semblait le croire, il n'y avait rien d'officiel entre eux deux. Tohru commençait même à se dire que son amour en était un à sens unique, ce qui lui brisait le cœur.

Un silence s'installa alors que Momiji attendait une réponse qui tarda un peu à venir. Une fois la surprise passer la jeune femme eu un sourire amoureux pour le lapin et l'embrassa avant de déclarer :

-Je t'aime aussi Momiji!

Dans l'assistance ainsi que derrière le rideau les gens applaudissaient. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur le couple. Tous? Non! Deux regards se croisaient à ce moment là. Un violacé et un ambré. Chacun recherchant chez l'autre un signe de déception, de colère pour ne trouver qu'une immense satisfaction. D'un commun accord ils quittèrent la pièce pour allez discuter.

…

Une fois dans le couloir, Yuki croisa de nouveau le regard de son cousin avant de demander :

- Alors tu…le prends bien?

- Quoi donc?

Yuki, mal à l'aise ne répondit pas tout de suite. Après tout c'était bien la première fois depuis des semaines qu'il se retrouvait en tête à tête avec le chat.

- Je veux dire…le fait que Tohru aime Momiji!

Kyo lui fit un demi sourire.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça!

- Comment ça?

Yuki était de plus en plus perdu. La discussion ne suivait pas vraiment le cours qu'il avait cru. Décidément rien n'était prévisible avec son cousin!

- Tu l'aime non?

- Qui ça…?

- Tohru K'so nezumi!

La sourie rit un peu avant de se reprendre.

- Non pas du tout! Mais toi tu ne l'aimes pas?

Souriant aussi le chat secoua la tête ce qui provoqua une nouvelle question de la part de son cousin.

- Alors qui…est-ce que tu…aimes?

P.O.V Kyo

Je suis resté complètement déstabilisé par la question alors que mon cousin faisait une drôle de moue. Arg…s'il n'était pas aussi désirable ça m'épargnerait bien des problèmes!

- Pourquoi cette question?

Il rougit légèrement détournant le regard.

- Simplement…curiosité!

- Ummm, fit-je pas convaincu du tout.

Silence.

- Mais sinon qui est-ce?

- Toi…

_Sadique je suis sadique!! LOL_

_La suite un peu plus tard…peut-être demain!_

_Kissous Romy_


	11. On est quitte!

_Voili voilou le chapitre 11!!!_

_Pour le 12e faudra attendre un peu car il n'est écrit qu'à moitié! Je le posterai surement dans le courant de la semaine!!;)_

_Bonne lecture_

_**Chapitre 11**_

_**On est quitte!**_

P.O.V Yuki

-Toi…

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre un instant. Ainsi Kyo m'aimait? Heureux comme ce n'est pas possible j'allais lui avouer que la lettre était de moi lorsqu'il ajouta :

-…qui est-ce qui te plait?

Mon moral retomba en bas de zéro rapidement.

- Quelqu'un qui ne m'aimera jamais, soufflais-je à ma grande surprise.

Pourquoi lui avais-je confié ça? Ne venait-il pas de me briser le cœur sans le savoir en me laissant croire qu'il pouvait m'aimer?

- Tu ne devrais pas dire de telles choses, répliqua-t-il

- Même si c'est vrai?

Cette fois il s'arrêta net et m'agrippa par les épaules avant de déclarer sèchement :

- Lui as-tu simplement fait part de tes sentiments à son égard?

- Non…en fait pas vraiment!

- Alors qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il ne nourrit pas de tendres sentiments pour toi?

Le repoussant parce qu'il me faisait mal et commençait à m'inquiéter vu le ton de sa voix je répondis :

- Son attitude!

Il resta interloqué assez longtemps pour que je le distance. Puis il surgit de nouveau à mes côtés.

- Comment une attitude peut-elle révéler des sentiments?

- Bah il me semble que la tienne, par exemple, est assez révélatrice!

De nouveau il m'agrippa par les épaules avant de m'accoter sur le mur.

- Et elle te révèle quoi au juste?

Mes yeux plonger dans les siens je lanca :

- Que tu me hais!

- Ha oui? Fit-il ayant soudainement un drôle de regard avant de m'embrasser passionnément!

J'écarquilla les yeux surprit puis me laissa allez. J'étais tellement bien dans ses bras. Tout mon être s'enflamma brutalement et une chaleur envahit mon bas-ventre. Comment un simple baiser pouvait-il me faire autant d'effet? Mystère! Je n'arrivais plus à comprendre rien du tout. Je n'étais plus qu'un corps se pressant contre un autre quémandant un peu de chaleur, de tendresse. Kyo demanda bientôt l'accès à ma bouche que je lui accorda volontiers.

Après des baisers tous plus passionné les uns que les autres nous nous sommes séparer faute de manque d'oxygène. Kyo regarda un instant dans ma direction puis sans un mot il se détourna de moi retournant dans la salle de répétition. Moi, je suis resté dans le couloir réfléchissant aux derniers évènements!

P.O.V Kyo

Stupide, stupide!

Je suis stupide!

Bon je l'avoue j'ai perdu momentanément le contrôle!

Mais ça ne se reproduire plus…

Jamais…

Sauf si…

Non non, ne pas penser que Yuki aurait pu me repousser s'il avait voulu! Ne pas penser qu'il avait semblé apprécier. Ne pas penser qu'il était peut-être partant pour…

Arg, j'y pense!

-Kyo!

Je me retourne. Momiji me regard souriant et demande :

- Ça te dit de venir au cinéma avec moi et Tohru ce soir!

- Quoi, répliquais-je d'un ton qui se voulais nonchalant, tu ne veux pas rester seul avec elle?

- C'est pas ça! En fait ça fait longtemps qu'on veux vous inviter!

- Nous?

-Ouai toi et Yuki!

Allez savoir pourquoi j'ai accepter. Et voilà! Maintenant je me retrouve assit entre mon cousin, que j'ai embrasser avec passion cet après-midi, et mon autre cousin, qui n'a de cesse d'embrasser sa nouvelle copine. C'est bien ma veine mais bon je l'ai chercher non?

Le film, je ne l'écoute pas. La seule chose que je fais c'est jeté des regards en biais à Yuki. Au bout d'un moment je plongea ma main dans le pop-corn et rencontre deux longs doigts fins. Je les prends dans ma main et les amènes près de ma bouche. Sans que je m'en rende compte je me retrouve entrain de lécher les doigts de Yuki qui pose sur moi un regard interrogateur. Arg…je suis mal barrer!

À ma grande stupéfaction, il prend ma main et m'entraine hors de la salle, et ce, jusque dans la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur il me pousse sur le mur et m'embrasse a pleine bouche. Wow, si quelqu'un m'avait dit qu'un jour j'embrasserais la sourie, deux fois dans la même journée, je lui aurais sûrement rit au nez. Mais c'était avant.

Bientôt je n'ai plus aucune pensée cohérente sauf quelques images pas trop catholiques qui me viennent à l'esprit. Et au moment où je me dit que je violerait bien mon cousin ici et maintenant, quitte à le prendre sur le plancher de la salle de bain au risque de se faire surprendre il se relève et quitte la pièce.

Abasourdit je reste là essayant tant bien que mal de me débarrasser de l'état dans lequel mon cousin m'as mit. Non mais c'est quoi l'idée de me laisser si peu satisfait! Il ne paye rien pour attendre. Une fois calmer je retourne dans la salle et coule vers lui un regard noir qu'il ignore. Le reste de la soirée se déroulera sans encombre mais n'ayant pas pu rester seul avec mon cousin je rumine toute la soirée.

Une fois à la maison, il enlève rapidement ses souliers et monte à l'étage. Je fais de même et le rattrape juste comme il allait entre dans sa chambre.

- Pourquoi…? Commençais-je

- On est quitte maintenant!

Je reste là, sans comprendre. Soupirant il ajoute avant de me fermer la porte au nez :

- Tu as joué avec moi, j'ai joué avec toi! Maintenant laisse moi!

Je fixe la porte frustrer. Un jeu! C'est un jeu pour lui? D'un pas lourd je rentre dans ma chambre et me laisse tomber dans mon lit.

À moins qu'il pense que c'est un jeu pour moi!?!

Mais ce n'est pas un jeu!

Je l'aime…

_J'adore trop ce chapitre même si je ne sais pas pourquoi!!_

_Sinon merci pour les reviews_

_À bientôt pour le 12e chapitre_

_Kissou Romy_


	12. Baiser et jalousie

_**Chapitre 12**_

_**Baiser et jalousie**_

- Monsieur Soma!

Une voix se fit entendre. Yuki, perdu dans ses pensées il ne releva même pas la tête, songeant que ce n'était pas à lui que la professeure parlait. Mais il avait tort! Pour une fois ce n'était pas son cousin qu'on interpellait mais bien lui.

- Monsieur Soma! Fit de nouveau la prof d'un ton exaspérer.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous madame? Lança une voix plus loin.

Tout le monde fixa Kyo qui venait de répondre à la place de son cousin comme celui-ci avait fait il y a quelques temps. Cette intervention eu pour effet de tirer Yuki de ses pensées alors que la prof renonçait à dire qu'elle ne parlait pas au chat mais bien à sa nemésis.

La sourie mit un bon moment avant de se rendre compte de la situation. Puis il lança un regard interrogateur à son cousin qui se contenta de sourire de façon bien énigmatique.

…

À la fin du cours, Yuki dut courir pour rattraper Kyo qui se faufilait entre les élèves.

- Hey, l'interpella-t-il. Pourquoi t'a fait ça?

Kyo s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et se retourna, lentement!

- On est quitte maintenant…

On aurait dit qu'il avait fait exprès de placer cette phrase, la même ou presque, que Yuki avait dite hier en explication à son baiser.

- Je ne voit pas du tout…, commença Yuki, désireux d'effacer le sourire qui ornait le visage du chat.

Puis il se souvint. Il avait déjà agit de la même manière pour l'aider. Oui mais c'était différent! À ce moment là, Yuki savait déjà qu'il aimait Kyo. S'il l'avait aidé c'était uniquement par amour!

- On se souvient maintenant, fit le chat doucereux.

La sourie siffla entre ses dents le regardant s'éloigner sans un mot.

…

Une semaine passa. Les répétions étaient de plus en plus nombreuses en vue de la première qui aurait lieu dans moins de deux semaines. Leur professeure était légèrement découragée. Ils n'étaient pas près, mais pas du tout. Oui les décors étaient faits! Oui les acteurs connaissait leur texte mais…mais leurs interprétation laissait à désirée. Pas d'émotions entre les deux personnages principaux. On n'arrivait pas à sentir l'amour, seulement un respect presque froid.

- On recommence! Tonna la professeure.

Kyo ronchonna. Non mais devrait-il la faire éternellement cette fichu scène? Quand allait-elle comprendre qu'il n'avait pas envie d'embrasser Tohru?!? Si encore ça aurait été Yuki…

Yuki!

Le rouquin sourit et regarda dans la direction de son cousin avant de revenir à Tohru.

- Et action!

Kyo, pour se mettre dans le personnage, pensa à Yuki. À leurs baisers. À la douceur de ses lèvres. Son regard se fit plus doux alors qu'il arrivait à imaginer que ce n'était pas Tohru devant lui mais bien son cousin. Son amour…

**Tohru :** Vous mourrez s'il vous trouve ici!

**Kyo :** Alors que la mort vienne…

Là dessus, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille, y retrouvant presque le goût de celles de Yuki. Pendant un instant, qui dura une éternité pour la sourie, leurs lèvres restèrent jointes. Puis, comme à regret, Kyo se recula murmurant pour lui-même le nom de son cousin. Tohru eu un regard interrogateur puis fixa Momiji qui, pas jaloux pour cinq cennes, lui souriait. Le regard de son compagnon de scène se fixa sur Yuki. Celui-ci arrivait tant bien que mal à contenir sa colère. Décidément il serait temps que cette fichu pièce soit présentée!

…

Un peu plus tard, alors que Yuki mettait de l'ordre dans sa case, Kyo vint à sa rencontre. Il tenta de prendre un air décontracter avant de s'accoter sur la case voisine.

- Ça va?

- Super bien, siffla Yuki en guise de réponse.

Sachant très bien que ce n'était pas la vérité, Kyo insista.

- T'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette tantôt et j'ai penser que…

- Qu'est ce que ça peux bien te faire que je n'aie pas bien? Coupa la sourie.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi c'est tout.

Rageusement Yuki ferma sa case et commença à s'en aller suivit de près par son cousin.

- Merde Yuki! Fit le chat tanné de son mutisme.

- Quoi?

- C'est quoi ton problème?

Yuki serra les poings puis lui fit face, s'arrêtant avant de hausser le ton :

- Ça t'a plu de l'embrasser, hein? Avoue!

- Je…quoi? C'est juste ça? T'es jaloux?

- Urusei!

Se détournant de nouveau, Yuki voulu fuir sachant que son cousin avait juste trop raison mais déjà celui-ci le retenait.

- C'est ça?

La sourie soutient son regard avant de baisser les yeux. Kyo lui releva doucement la tête puis murmura :

- La seule personne que j'aime embrasser c'est toi!

Puis il posa ses lèvres sur celle de son cousin. Nouvel explosion de sensation. Yuki se senti fondre, littéralement. Il aurait voulu repousser son cousin qui se jouait de lui mais il ne le fit pas. Une part de lui désirait ce que ce passait. Et en voulait plus même.

- Vient, lui murmura Kyo.

Yuki hocha lentement la tête, se laissant guider. Il ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit de protester.

_Voilà le chapitre douze. Bon le treize est taper mais il ne me plait pas vraiment. La suite demain ou après demain. _

_À bientôt et n'oublier pas les reviews!!_

_Kisses Romy_


	13. Rendre les armes

_**Hirosaken:** Je vois ce que ce n'était pas vraiment clair En fait c'est que Kyo à commencer sa phrase mais l'as fini avec un temps de retard. Je sais pas pour toi mais parfois je fais ça moi commencer des phrases, marquer une pause et les finir. Mais dans le cas de Kyo ce n'était pas pour faire durer le suspence mais pour voir la réaction de l'autre! En tout cas je sais pas si tu me comprends parce que je m'explique mal j'avoue!!! Kissous et bonne lecture._

**_Chapitre 13_**

**_Rendre les armes_**

Yuki fut chez lui beaucoup plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Kyo l'avait entraîner jusque dans sa chambre assez vite merci. En deux temps trois mouvements, la sourie était étandue sur le lit de son cousin et celui-ci était assis à cheval sur lui, le couvrant de baisers. Un à un, Yuki sentit ses vêtements le quitter, ainsi que ses bonnes résolutions. Il s'était toujorus promis qu'il ne se laisserait pas entraîner dans une relations où il n'y avait pas de réciprocité dans les sentiments. Pourtant...

Kyo l'embrassait, encore et encore, se délectant de ses lèvres comme s'il n'allait plus jamais pouvoir les gouter. Pendant se temps, ses mains se balandaient sur la peau blanche de sa némésis. Yuki, ne voulant pas être en reste, se dépêcha d'enlever les pantalons et le chandail de son cousin qui se retrouva bien vite à moitié nu. Voyant son empressement, Kyo s'accorda un sourire pervers. Sa sourie lui cédait enfin.

Yuki fixait le plafond de la chambre, se rappelant avec délice les derniers évènements. Kyo sur lui, en lui, allant et venant à un rytme fou. Lui qui gémissait, criait parfois, surmerger par les vagues de plaisir et de douleur. Plus! Yuki en avait toujours voulu plus. Encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent d'épuisement, atteignant l'extase en même temps.

La sourie ferma les yeux un instant rendant le retour de ses souvenirs plus rapide. Il avait eu légèrement mal lorsque son cousin était entrrer en lui mais rapidement cette douleur avait été remplacer par un pur plaisir. Le sentiments d'amour qui l'avait alors envahit était plus fort que tout. Jamais il n'avait autant aimé Kyo et jamais il ne s'était sentit autant aimé. Le fait de se sentir enfin complet! Rien n'était plus important ou plus fort.

Kyo bougea légèrement au petit matin ce qui réveilla la sourie qui s'était endromie sur son torse. Pendant un bref instant le temps se figea. Il n'eut plus rien en ce monde que deux regards qui se fixait l'un l'autre. Et le silence!

Lourd, terrible.

Aucun ne voulant être celui qui le briserait.

Et puis...

Toc, toc, toc!

- Kyo, fit une voix entrouvrant la porte.

Le bruit que fit la porte figea les deux cousins qui la fixère, craignant qu'elle s'ouvre. Mais ce n'arriva pas.

- Le déjeuner est prêt!

La porte se referma en douceur pendant qu'ils soupiraient en coeur. Puis Yuki se leva en entreprit de se vêtir lorsqu'il ressentit une vive douleur au bas du dos. Il grimassa sans pour autant arrêter sa besogne. Sans un mot Kyo le regarda s'habiller puis quitter la pièce avant de se laisser tomber mollement sur le lit. Il aurait du dire quelque chose mais les mots ne venait pas. Ce ne fut que longtemps après le départ de Yuki qu'il souffla:

- Je t'aime...

Yuki referma la porte et se dirigea aussi rapidement que possible vers sa propre chambre. Environ trente secondes après qu'il eut fermer la porte, Tohru l'ouvrit pour le prévenir que le déjeuner était prêt. Aussi, comme il était de bonne heure et que Yuki se levait habituellement plus tard que ça, elle s'étonna de le trouver debout.

- Yuki...

Pas de réponse. Lui tournant le dos, le prince fixait la fenêtre.

- Est-ce que ça va? demanda la jeune fille en s'approchant discrètement de lui.

Toujours le silence. Le contournant elle vit ses yeux baigner de larmes qui ne coulaient pas.

- Yuki qu'est-ce qui...

- Rien...un cauchemard Tohru!

La jeune fille ne le croyait pas du tout mais comme il restait muet, elle le laissa tranquille. En sortant de la chambre elle vit le chat qui se tenait devant la porte n'osant entrer. Se doutant bien que la cause de la tristesse de Yuki était bien Kyo elle lança:

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait?

Kyo la fixa sans la voir puis répondit d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne:

- L'amour...

- Quoi?

_Arg je sais je sais j'en déçois une bonne gang mais j'étais pas capable de faire mieux. _

_Désolée!_

_Une p'tite rewiew pour l'auteur? Oh et s'il y a quelque chose que vous trouvez ambigue vous gêner pas!_

_Kiss Romy_


	14. Et c'est repartit

_Vraiment désolée! Je sais que je me répête mais là j'avais des bonnes raisons!!_

_Le dernier mois à vraiment été charger pour moi! J'avais mes exams et mes cours la fin de semaine en plus de certains cour les soirs de semaines, donc vraiment peu de temps pour écrire. Voilà j'ai pondu le 14__e__ chapitre qui est plutôt un chapitre de transition si je peux dire donc il est court. _

_J'écrirai le 15 bientôt, surement dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, peut-être avant. Sur ce chère lectrices (s'il y en a encore XD et je l'espère) Bonne lecture._

_**Chapitre 14**_

_**Et c'est repartit**_

- Quoi? Demanda Tohru, incrédule.

Kyo venait-il vraiment d'insinuer qu'il avait fait…ça!?! Et avec Yuki en plus?!? Thoru secoua la tête, se disant qu'elle divaguait! Elle avait du mal comprendre c'est tout.

- Tu lui as fait quoi?

Kyo la regarda, comme s'il venait juste de s'apercevoir qu'elle était là. Puis sans un mot il la contourna et entreprit de descendre les escaliers laissant Tohru seule dans le corridor.

_Ils sont vraiment étrange ce matin_, songea la jeune femme en se décidant tout de même à suivre Kyo.

…

Ils déjeunèrent en silence. Shiguré tentait de temps à autre de faire la conversation mais ne réussit qu'à tirer deux ou trois grognements à Kyo. Et lorsqu'il interrogea Tohru du regard, celle-ci ne put que hausser les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que Kyo fixait sans cesse la porte, attendant manifestement que quelqu'un l'ouvre.

Shiguré avait déjà quitté la pièce et Tohru s'apprêtait à faire de même lorsque Yuki fit son apparition. Il avait les yeux légèrement rougit et se déplaçait lentement du à la douleur qu'il ressentait dans le bas du dos.

- Bonjours, dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait naturelle.

Kyo, qui avait baisser le regard depuis que son cousin était entrer dans la pièce, murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait a un salut tandis que Tohru proposait quelque chose à manger à la sourie. Celui-ci refusa disant qu'il se prendrait quelque chose à l'école. Tohru ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais se ravisa. Elle quitta finalement la pièce après un moment de réflexion sachant très bien que quelque chose lui échappait. Il y avait une sorte de tension entre les deux cousins, ça elle s'en était rendue conte. C'est pourquoi elle avait hésité à les laisser seul. Si jamais ils leur prenaient l'envie de s'entre-tuer?

_Au pire je n'aurais qu'à les serrer dans mes bras_, songea la jeune femme en arrivant dans la cuisine. _De toute façon ils ne seront pas seul longtemps, simplement jusqu'à ce que je sois allée chercher mon sac_.

Rassurée, elle déposa la vaisselle sale et monta à l'étage.

…

Dans la cuisine Yuki hésitait! Il avait vraiment envie de s'asseoir mais ne sachant pas si la douleur reviendrait, il préféra rester debout immobile. Son regard s'était fixé sur la porte, souhaitant que Tohru revienne vite. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi gêner en la présence ce son cousin. Et Kyo qui ne disait rien se contentant de fixé la table comme si elle était incrustée de joyaux. Tout cela gênait Yuki mais le mettait en rogne aussi. Où était donc passer l'esprit combatif de son cousin? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être silencieux ou bien de fuir. Habituellement lorsqu'il était dans une situation délicate le chat fonçait tête baissée, sans réfléchir plus que ça! Mais là rien. Il ne faisait rien, préférant la fuite à la confrontation.

Yuki soupira. À vrai dire il n'était pas mieux. Après tout, c'était lui qui était parti ce matin sans rien dire…

Mais qu'aurait-il pu dire?

Je t'aime Kyo?

Tu as toujours été le seul pour moi?

Non! Le chat lui aurait juste rit au nez. Il fallait vraiment être stupide pour croire que Kyo pourrait s'intéresser à lui, le considérer autrement que comme un rival! S'il avait fait ça c'était seulement pour réussir à le surpasser dans quelque chose.

- T'es content maintenant? Fit Yuki d'une voix faible.

Kyo releva la tête pour croiser les yeux de son cousin, doutant que ce fut lui qui avait parlé. Mais c'était bien le cas! Ils étaient seuls dans cette pièce.

-…

Voyant l'absence de réaction de la part de l'autre, la sourie poursuivit d'un ton plus froid :

- T'as enfin eu ce que tu voulais!

La colère commençait à envahir Yuki alors que Kyo restait muet. Il n'arrivait pas a réagir, comme s'il n'entendait pas ce que Yuki disait…non plutôt il ne comprenait pas ses paroles.

- T'as eu le dessus sur moi! Tu m'as enfin battu dans quelque chose! Ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est toi qui étais le sem…

Yuki s'interrompit rapidement vu que Tohru entrait dans la salle, changée, tenant son sac d'école dans une main et celui de Kyo dans l'autre. Elle tendit son bien au chat avant de demander :

- On y va?

Yuki aquiessa silencieusement, espérant de tout cœur que la jeune femme n'avait pas comprit le sens de sa dernière phrase.

_C'est tout pour ce court chapitre._

_Si vous avez un peu de temps, laisser une review!_

_Kissous, Romy qui est super contente d'être en vac's!_


	15. La première

_Vraiment merci pour tous les encouragements que j'ai reçu! J'apprécie vraiment et ça m'encourage à poursuivre. Enfin voilà l'avant dernier chapitre qui est assez long je crois!_

_Bonne lecture…_

_**Chapitre 15**_

_**La première**_

Les deux semaines suivantes passèrent vraiment vite. Yuki et Kyo firent tout pour s'éviter n'échangeant que peu de paroles au grand étonnement de Tohru qui ne comprenait vraiment rien à rien. Le comportement des deux cousins avait, certes, toujours été des plus froid mais de là à ne plus se parler du tout… Avant le chat aurait au moins tenter de défier la souris ou l'aurait au minimum insulter mais là rien! Puis vient le soir de la grande première…

À l'école, dans l'auditorium, c'était la folie furieuse. Les élèves courraient dans tout les sens, cherchant à assembler les derniers décors et à terminer la mise en scène de la pièce! Elle serait présentée devant toute l'école ainsi que les parents des élèves ce qui augmentait la pression sur les nombreux acteurs.

Dans l'arrière scène, Kyo soupirait. Quel costume ridicule il portait, du moins c'était là son avis. Une espèce de chemise blanche aux manches bouffantes et un pantalon noir formaient son premier costume. Pendant un moment il se battit avec les manches pour les attachées au poignet, exécutant par le même fait une danse ridicule qui fit pouffer de rire quelques demoiselles qui finissait de se coiffée.

À l'opposé de l'arrière scène se trouvait Momiji qui discutait avec Tohru. La jeune femme était vraiment nerveuse mais son amoureux la rassura, lui assurant qu'elle serait la plus éblouissante. Souriante, elle se blottie contre lui pendant qu'il lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille.

_Sûrement des mots d'encouragement_, songea Yuki en se disant qu'il devrait aller voir Kyo

Mais à peine eut-il eu cette idée qu'il la rejeta. Depuis qu'ils avaient été amants leurs rapports s'étaient considérablement détériorer ce qui attristait Yuki mais celui-ci ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. Après tout pourquoi se battre pour quelque chose qui n'existait pas. Soupirant Yuki alla chercher Momiji puis ils se dirigèrent vers la salle pour s'asseoir. Ils avaient les meilleures places, juste en avant de la scène.

Une fois dans la salle, Yuki pu voir que celle-ci était pleine même si ça ne commençait que dans un quart d'heure. Il repéra rapidement leurs places puis il entraîna son cousin jusqu'à leurs sièges. Une fois assit il ne tient plus. Une question lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et il se décida enfin à la posée à Momiji.

- Je peux te demander quelque chose?

Souriant, Momiji aquiessa.

- Tu n'es pas jaloux de voir Kyo embrasser ta copine?

- Pas du tout!

La réponse de Momiji surprit Yuki. Il n'avait vraiment aucun pincement de jalousie en voyant sa copine embrasser le chat?

- Comment ça? Demanda encore la souris

- J'ai confiance en Tohru et je connais ses sentiments… De plus Kyo ne l'aime pas!

Il parlait avec tant d'assurance que Yuki ne douta pas de ses paroles. Croyant que son cousin avait fini il se tourna vers la scène pour fixer le rideau rouge qui cachait les acteurs toujours en train de se préparer.

- Mais toi Yuki, tu n'es pas jaloux?

- Que…quoi? Moi…mais je…

Il rougit légèrement ce qui fit sourire Momiji qui ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il fut coupé par une voix venant de derrière eux.

- YUKI!

Le sang du Prince se figea dans ses veines alors que deux bras venaient encercler son cou. Cette voix…c'était celle de…

- Ayamé! S'exclama Momiji. Content de te voir!

- Et je suis content d'être ici près de mon frère adoré!

- Lâche-moi! S'écria Yuki en se défaisant de l'étreinte de son frère. Et qu'est ce que tu fais ici d'abord?

Ayamé prit un air faussement surprit.

- Quoi tu n'étais pas au courant? C'est Shiguré qui m'a gentiment invité. Allez approche Guré-san.

Le surnommé Guré-san s'approcha légèrement embarrassé.

- Je ne te l'avais pas dit? Demanda-t-il d'une voix innocente.

Yuki eut l'air furieux mais Momiji le fit asseoir en lui disant que de toute façon c'était un lieu public et que même si Shiguré ne l'avait pas invité, Aya serait sûrement venu vu que la pièce était annoncée un peu partout.

- Surtout avec Kyo dans le rôle principal.

- Mouais, marmonna Yuki tout de même agacé.

Mais il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas à supporter son frère longtemps vu que la pièce commençait…

_**P.O.V Kyo**_

Ce que je peux être nerveux. Bon sang si cette fichu pièce pouvait être fini je ne m'en porterait que mieux. Respire mon vieux.

La prof me fait signe d'entrer. Quand faut y allez…

J'entre sur scène cherchant Yuki du regard. Après tout c'est lui qui fait mon père non? Non! C'est vrai, c'est ce type du conseil étudiant qui l'a remplacé. D'ailleurs si j'ai bonne mémoire c'est lui qui devrait commencer à parler. Il récite sa réplique d'une voix morne. Je m'apprête à répondre lorsque j'entends quelqu'un dans l'assistance crier :

- Wow, trop classe Kyo!

Je tourne la tête vers le public pour voir mon Yuki se prendre la tête entre les mains. Non ce n'est pas lui qui a parlé mais le type derrière lui qui agite les bras question que je le regarde alors que son voisin tente de le faire se tenir tranquille.

- Ayamé, sifflai-je entre mes dents avant de dire ma réplique sans tenir compte de ses paroles.

Même pas dix minutes que la pièce était commencée et déjà je me serais tiré…ça promet!

_**Fin POV**_

Le reste de la pièce se déroula sans interruption sauf quand Ayamé se mit à siffler en voyant Tohru apparaître sur scène ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir celle-ci. Sinon tout alla bien jusqu'à l'entracte qui eut lieu un peu avant la fin de la pièce, celle-ci se coupant mal au milieu. En sortant de la salle Shiguré demanda à Momiji :

- Alors c'est pour quand le baisé?

- Quel baisé? Demanda Aya soudainement intéresser.

- Celui entre la princesse et le prince, répondit Momiji. Ce sera dans la prochaine scène!

Aya sourit alors que Momiji s'éclipsait pour allez voir Tohru, abandonnant le pauvre Yuki avec son frère et son cousin qui était dans une grande discutions à propos des costumes. En fait Ayamé reprochait à Shiguré de ne rien lui avoir dit sur la pièce avant le soir même parce qu'il aurait voulu faire lui-même les costumes.

Yuki, s'ennuyait royalement fixant sans arrêt l'endroit où avait disparu Momiji. Abandonnant finalement au bout de quelques minutes l'idée que son cousin allait revenir, le Prince voulu allez se chercher quelque chose à boire lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Faisant volte face Yuki vit que c'était Momiji. Celui-ci semblait énerver et il pria la souris de le suivre.

Le blond entraîna son cousin dans les coulisses jusqu'à Tohru sans un mot. La jeune femme semblait effondrée.

- Qu'y a-t-il Tohru? Demanda le prince en se penchant à ses côtés.

Celle-ci resta muette se contentant de fixer le Prince de ses yeux tristes. Ce fut Momiji qui mit fin à ses interrogations.

- Elle ne peut plus parlée!

- QUOI?

- Elle a une instinction de voix Yuki!

- Mais c'est impossible! Encore tantôt elle parlait et maintenant…

- N'as-tu pas remarqué que sa voix faiblissait dans les dernières scènes?

Yuki ne dit rien repensant à la pièce. Il finit pas hocher la tête se rendant à l'évidence : Ce que disait son cousin était vrai.

- Que va-t-on faire? Demanda la souris. Il reste environ un acte à jouer, ce n'est pas grand-chose mais c'est l'acte final! Et sans princesse…

- La pièce est fini! Termina le blond

Le silence revint pendant un instant jusqu'à ce que Momiji s'exclame :

- Sauf si on trouve quelqu'un pour la remplacée!

- Qui?

Le regard de Momiji croisa celui de Tohru avant de dire :

- Toi!

- …moi? Murmura Yuki. Mais je ne peux pas…

- Yuki, tu connais le texte pour avoir fait pratiquer Tohru et en plus, sans vouloir te vexer, je ne connais personne, du moins aucun gars, qui peux avoir fier allure dans une robe…Sauf peut-être ton frère…

Le Prince ne dit rien, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. L'entracte finissait bientôt et il était le seul à pouvoir le faire. Finalement il hocha la tête. Ayant retrouver le sourire, Tohru disparut un moment le temps de se changer puis tendit sa robe à Yuki, ainsi que la perruque qu'elle portait. Yuki se changea plus loin à contrecœur puis revint vers Momiji pour la touche de finissions.

- Tu es superbe, fit Momiji avant de partir. Bonne chance.

Et sur ce il disparut à l'angle des coulisses avec Tohru. Le rideau allait bientôt se lever. La tête baisser pour ne pas qu'on le reconnaisse Yuki alla à sa place et vit du coin de l'œil Kyo prendre la sienne. Le rideau se leva…

**Yuki** : Mon doux ami, vous devez partir!

Kyo resta surprit un instant trouvant la voix de Tohru changée mais se reprit rapidement :

**Kyo,** saisissant la main de Yuki: Je ne vous quitterai pas ma princesse.

**Yuki **: Vous mourrez s'il vous trouve ici!

**Kyo :** Alors que la mort vienne…

À se moment il releva la tête de Yuki et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de se reculer. Théoriquement le baiser aurait du durer plus que cinq secondes mais à peine Kyo eut-il goûter les lèvres de la princesse qu'il recula.

- Yuki, murmura-t-il

Dans la salle pas un son.

Yuki ferma les yeux un instant avant de franchir la distance entre leurs deux corps et de l'embrasser passionnément. Dans l'assistance tout le monde applaudit ne se doutant de rien.

Les deux jeunes restèrent enlacé longtemps jusqu'à ce que Kyo rompe le baiser et murmure :

- Pourquoi tu as fais ça?

- Pour la même raison que j'ai fait tout le reste, parce que je t'aime!

Ça y est, c'était dit. Sur ce Yuki éleva la voix et dit :

**Yuki :** Partez, mon amour…

- Non, le coupa le chat. Je ne vous laissez pas…pas avant de vous avoir tout dit : Je vous aime….je vous aime tellement.

- Kyo, murmura la souris alors que dans les coulisses on leur faisait signe d'enchaîner et d'arrêter de dire n'importe quoi.

- Chut, ne dit rien, murmura le chat. Je t'aime Yuki et c'est réel, ce n'est pas un jeu ni une pièce! Ce n'est que toi et moi…nous!

Yuki lui fit un doux sourire avant de le forcer à partir. Une fois dans les coulisses il regarda le « père » de Yuki venir lui parler. Il capta son regard et murmura : je t'aime avant de voir les lèvres de Yuki former : moi aussi. Heureux comme c'est pas possible Kyo entendit presque pas les reproches de la prof qui le qualifiait de mauvais acteur.

- J'avais dit que vous manquiez d'émotions, c'est vrai! Mais pas besoin d'en faire autant!

- Um, fut la seule réponse de Kyo

Le restant de la pièce se déroula parfaitement et ce fut un succès. Une fois que le rideau tomba, Yuki se jeta dans les bras de Kyo qui l'embrassa avant de l'entraîner plus loin.

Ils se changèrent tout les deux en profitant pour se coller avant que Kyo demande :

- Dit ça fait longtemps que tu as pris conscience de tes sentiments pour moi?

- Trop longtemps, fit la souris en l'embrassant.

Puis il reprit son sérieux et ajouta timidement :

- Tu sais la lettre, je sais qui te l'as envoyer!

- Ha oui! Qui ça?

- Moi…

Kyo lui sourit tendrement.

-T'aurais du le dire nezumi.

- Et toi, tu n'es pas mieux, neko! Tu aurais pu me retenir ce matin là!

Kyo rougit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Mmm! À se propos je serais pas contre recommencer!

Yuki prit un air outré.

- Tu ne penses qu'à ça pervers.

- Peut-être bien.

Lui balançant son costume de scène, la souris se releva en disant :

- Les autres nous attendes.

- Les autres?

- Momiji, Ayamé, Shiguré et Tohru!

À la mention du nom d'Aya, Kyo roula les yeux mais celui de Tohru le poussa à demander :

- Au fait pourquoi c'est toi qui as jouer la dernière partie de la pièce.

- Tohru avait une instinction de voix.

- Vraiment, fit le chat en s'approchant de la souris et en se collant sur lui.

Yuki commençait à trouver qu'il fesait chaud dans cette salle.

- Tu ne lui as pas plutôt demandé pour pouvoir m'embrasser? Murmura le chat à son oreille en la mordillant au passage.

-Kyo…

Sachant qu'il allait craquer en restant là, Yuki se libéra de son étreinte, embrassa le chat puis se dirigea vers la porte.

- Pense ce que tu veux…

Il la barra avant d'ajouter un drôle de sourire aux lèvres :

- Au fait pour ta proposition de tantôt c'est d'accord

Kyo eut un sourire satisfait.

-…mais, continua la sourie en s'approchant de lui, tu est le Uke cette fois!

- Nani…commença le chat?

Mais un baiser de sa souris le fit taire et bientôt il ne pensa même plus à protester…

_Enfin terminer! Je suis imper contente_

_Au début ce chapitre devait être le dernier mais finalement il était long et puis j'ai penser que je devait en faire un autre même si ça aurait du finir comme ça…ou presque.. :)_

_Donc à bientôt pour la fin…la vraie de cette fic_

_Kisous _

_Romy ;)_


	16. Ce qui c'est vraiment passé

_Voilà la vrai fin de ma fics!!_

_Encore désolée pour le retard, la job oublige!_

_Enjoy_

_**Chapitre 16**_

_**Ce qui c'est vraiment passer**_

Ayamé, à demi accrocher après Shiguré fut surprit de voir Momiji et Tohru qui les attendaient dehors.

- Tu t'es changée vite, fit Shiguré en parlant à la jeune femme qui lui fit un sourire énigmatique.

- Tu était trop jolie, ajouta Ayamé en souriant.

Momiji resserra sa prise sur la taille de Tohru et dit d'une voix faussement menaçante :

- Pas touche elle est à moi!

Tohru éclata de rire.

- T'inquiète, répondit Aya, moi j'ai Guré-san, pas vrai Guré-san?

Shiguré se contenta de regarder les lycéennes qui quittaient l'école sans répondre ce qui ne sembla pas déranger Ayamé.

Les quatre amis attendirent les deux autres longtemps et comme Ayamé lançait qu'il allait les chercher, Kyo et Yuki arrivèrent derrière eux.

- On vous a pas fait trop attendre, lança le Prince d'un ton joyeux alors que Kyo grimaçait.

- Non mais, Kyo vas bien? Demanda Shiguré pendant que Momiji lançait un regard entendu à Tohru.

- Très bien, répondit l'interpeller d'une voix sèche.

- Tant mieux, on vous emmène manger!

- Pas question, fit brusquement le chat. Moi je rentre.

Yuki sourit et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du chat qui le fit rougir. Puis il annonça qu'il rentrerait avec Kyo. Ayamé sembla déçut mais il les laissa partir. Lorsqu'ils eurent disparut de leur champs de vision il lança :

- Et bien c'était bien la peine de les attendre...enfin on va manger?

Shiguré aquiessa mais Tohru et Momiji déclinèrent l'offre, ou plutôt Momiji déclina l'offre pour eux deux. Puis ils quittèrent les deux cousins pour se rendre chez le lapin.

- Il ne reste que toi et moi finalement, fit Ayamé d'une voix douce.

- On dirait bien…vient Aya-chan!

- Aya-chan? Répéta le serpent. Ça me plait…

…

Tohru et Momiji étaient presque arriver chez ce dernier quand ils pouffèrent tout les deux de rire.

- T'as vu la tête de Kyo? Lança Momiji.

Tohru hocha la tête puis leurs rires cessèrent. Le silence s'installa avant que la jeune femme le brise d'une voix douce :

- Ça à marcher finalement!

- Tu avais raison, mon cœur, c'est deux là s'aimaient finalement! Ça crevait les yeux…il n'y avait qu'eux pour ne pas le voir.

- Comme je ne voyais pas que tu m'aimais?

Le lapin sourit.

- Um…c'est vrai! N'empêche que tu as eu une bonne idée en faisant croire que tu ne pouvais plus parler.

- Je sais, je suis géniale.

- C'est bien pour ça que je t'aime…

Puis devant l'entrer de chez Momiji ils s'embrassèrent.

…

Yuki était assis sur le lit de Kyo alors que celui-ci était couché.

- Ça va ton dos, demanda la souris en pouffant de rire.

- Urusei…

Un silence confortable s'installa avant que Kyo ajoute :

- Pourquoi tu m'as pas parlé des effets secondaires?

- T'aurai pas voulu sinon!

- Mmm…

- Boude pas chaton.

- Embrasse-moi d'abord!

- Tout ce que tu voudras…

Puis il posa ses lèvres sur celle de son amant songeant comme la vie était étrange. Il y avait longtemps déjà qu'il aimait son cousin, mais il avait fallu cette pièce pour qu'ils s'avouent leurs sentiments respectifs et qu'il se découvre un amour commun…

Yuki sourit en regardant son amour. Ils avaient enfin droit au bonheur…

- Tu souriras moins lorsque je m'en serrai remis! Lança le chat qui voulait tout de même avoir le dernier mot.

- J'ai hâte d'y être, répondit doucement la souris avant de faire taire son Kyo d'un baiser plein de promesses.

Fin

_Et oui j'ai enfin fini cette fics (l'auteure en larmes, lol)_

_J'espère que vous avez aimer du début à la fin_

_Et encore merci pour votre soutient_

_À bientôt pour d'autres fics_

_Kiss,_

_Romy_


End file.
